Just One Dance
by IwaKitsune
Summary: "When Link is away in the silent realm, Ghirahim starts harassing Fi just for the hell of it. So she offers him just one dance to make him go away." Old/revised prompt fill. Slight GhiraFi. Songfic and One-shot.


This is a bit old- late December or early January. It was written for a prompt in tumblr and I still like how it came out just... decided to proof-read stuff and maybe change dialogue since I'm actually done with the game now |D

**Prompt: **When Link is away in the silent realm, Ghirahim starts harassing Fi just for the hell of it. So she offers him just one dance to make him go away.

**AN: **I know it's not perfect or exactly what was asked for but hope you like this~

-Fi said that when Link struck the crest a song awakened deep within her memory, what if it wasn't the only thing? After all in the beginning she didn't recognize Ghirahim. *stupid headcanon is a go*

-Oh yeah, the song is "Tiempo de Vals" by Chayanne *Translation at the end*

* * *

><p><strong>Just One Dance<strong>

.

"I'll await your return, Master."

With that simple phrase, hiding the slightest hint of worry behind a monotonous tone, the Sword Spirit took the task of standing guard in order to protect Link's body as his spirit underwent the trial.

The small sounds of the forest echoed through the still air. The quiet chirp of birds, soft singing of grasshoppers, faraway grunts of wandering enemies... But the sensation of being watched nagged at the back of her head and she couldn't resist the urge anymore; she focused on the area a familiar aura was coming from.

There he stood, at the top of the stairs, arms crossed with an air of confidence that she could detect from her position a good distance away. He gave a smug smile as the blue sprite flipped out the blade, taking a defensive position between him and her master.

"Why are you here?" Her tone was calm, controlled but dangerously low. This extracted a loud cackle from the white-dressed demon as he strutted to the bottom of the stair, arms raised as a peace sign.

"You really believe I'd try and kill him right now, do you think I'd step that low?" Ghirahim stopped just out of her reach, smirking and crossing his arms, speaking with a surprisingly casual tone. "Please, it's much more fun to see him squirm while going through this test, I wonder how many times he's soul will shatter, how many tries until he gives up or, unlikely, successes?" He licked his lips, smirk growing wider with every word escaping him.

He stepped back as one of Fi's arms swept close to his neck, keeping the shining edge of the cloak a short distance from the skin, her blank blue eyes glaring darkly. "If you don't stop talking I'll make sure there's a 97% probability of you not speaking again."

"Aggressive, hum?" He grinned, slapping her arm away with one quick motion. "Weren't you supposed to be a meek, little robotic servant?"

"May I remind you I'm a Sword." The robotic tone didn't even allowed the sentence to turn into a question, eyes hardened with a deep seriousness that was so common in her. "You should know my strength."

"And why, pray tell, would I know?"

"Don't act like you forgot." She floated back, creating a more comfortable distance between the two. "There's a 93% possibility of us knowing each other a long time ago."

A heavy silence fell around them after her words, the demon's dark eyes staring directly at her own with a searching gaze. A minute later he spoke again with a low, serious tone. "How much do you remember now?"

"Enough." That was her biting reply before she asked her own question. "If you didn't come to attack Master Link, why are you here?"

"Because of reasons." Ghirahim huffed, irritated. "But I saw the Sky Child and decided a little stress-relieving detour could come in hand. However…" His smirk made a sudden return and he took another step forward, almost entering the light circle drawn on the floor, causing Fi to ready herself for a counterattack. He chuckled at her tense stance. "Attacking him in that state isn't really my… style, you'd say, and waiting for him isn't what I had in mind. Although there is something else I'd do." He looked past the sprite at the kneeling blonde hero, knowing that his grip on the sword was the only thing keeping him upright.

As if able to read his mind, Fi blocked Ghirahim's view by raising her arms protectively. "I won't let you test anything on him."

Ghirahim grinned with sadistic pleasure and morbid curiosity. "You can't tell me you aren't curious about what'd happen to someone if their body is removed from the entrance while their spirit is still inside." He chuckled again as the other's glare hardened. "My, you're quite the guardian! It's almost adorable. However, again, that wasn't the only other thing that could be done."

"Don't you dare do anything that could harm him."

She was almost startled with his next action: rolling his eyes, sighing and shaking his head slowly. "You insult me! I don't think only about hurting the Sky Child, though it seems like a good blackmail for what I truly desire at the moment." With a snap, he vanished in a cloud of diamonds.

Without missing a beat, Fi followed the trail left by his aura and found him again at the top of the stone stairs, this time lazily twirling a dark colored dagger in his palm; she recognized it as similar to the ones used in their- Link and Ghirahim- confrontation not long ago.

Elegantly, he raised his hand and motioned her to approach, dagger flashing with the sunlight it caught and its wielder's intentions. Hesitating for a second, she slowly glided to the bottom of the white structure, eyes never leaving the dark metal in the other's hand.

He gave a smug smile, signaling her even closer. "Don't be shy now; it isn't like I'd destroy you this way."

"What do you want, then?" Link's defiant attitude seemed to be rubbing on Fi, her short sentence being great evidence.

"Oh, you're going to make me say it, aren't you?" He sighed overdramatically, his motioning hand falling to his hip. "Very well then, care for a dance?"

She grew completely silent, her analytical mind trying to decipher the reason for Ghirahim's actions and question before coming blank. It was so sudden, so random- and she couldn't stop herself. "What...?"

The white-dressed demon gripped the handle of the dagger tightly in order to keep his temper in check. "A dance, as if both of us performing together. It isn't that hard to understand."

Curiosity and confusion made presence in her voice. "Why? Why a dance and why right now?"

"Battling helps me relief stress and it is common knowledge the fact that battling is also called 'a mortal dance', dance of swords." He explained slowly, as if talking with a little child. "Coincidently, that should help too."

"I don't see the reason for the offer being directed to me."

"Do you see anyone else nearby that could be considered a good partner? The monsters here aren't quite coordinated and I'll be damned before dancing with that crazy Goron explorer wandering about." He hissed harshly, throwing the dagger to the floor, piercing the stone and leaving it embedded there; he summoned another one and turned back to glare at the other, fingers twitching. "Help me now Fi, it's either you or you so-called-master the lucky one being my stress-reliever!"

Knowing it was a futile to try and stop him if he did decide to attack -after all she was not used to fight without a wielder- she froze in her place for a moment before lowering her head with a small sigh. "Very well then… my only condition is that we aren't doing your quirky dance." Fi said calmly before turning to look at Link, seeing him jump slightly. A telltale sign that he had been caught. Quickly, she hovered over to him and whispered something, ignoring Ghirahim's dumbfound expression.

"What do you mean by _quirky dance_?" He growled the second Fi stopped mumbling, his brown eyes glaring holes through her skull.

She turned back to face him and floated toward him, finally responding the moment she was at the top of the stairs. "I do believe there's a 98% charce of you knowing what I meant by that."

He frowned darkly, dagger disappearing from his hand in a small cloud of black and red diamonds. "You just don't appreciate free style, always so uptight with your ballet moves. No ballet allowed either, then."

"Seems fair enough, then which style do you suggest?"

He stroked his chin in thought before snapping his fingers and beaming at her. "How about Vals?"

"Isn't that too... personal?"

"There's no one to judge that."

She looked down as he took the edge of the cloak and held is at the right height, slowly slipping his other hand behind her back to grip her side lightly.

"Now, now… no shyness allowed; there's no one else here and it's just one dance." Ghirahim purred quietly, teasing playfully before slowly guiding her through the first steps, falling into the constant flow of the dance. A few seconds of soft humming coming from the demon, the sprite spoke again.

"Ghirahim, if you're going to sing do it right."

The other stared at her with surprise evident in his eyes before smirking. "As you wish. I warn you, this is a song you probably haven't heard before, Fi."

"It's never bad to learn a new song, is it?" She had to bite back the smile threatening to escape her as the other shrugged lazily, counting inside his head before starting with a strong, steady tone.

"_Tiempo de Vals es el tiempo hacia atrás,_

_Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar,_

_Donde el mundo se para y te observa girar,_

_Es tiempo para amar…_"

It was true, she hadn't heard that song before… and yet she found herself almost hypnotized by the voice, the motions, the sounds she was sure were just inside her head; she hummed the tune along with his singing, gently placing her other 'hand' against his shoulder.

"_Tiempo de Vals, tiempo para sentir,_

_Y decir sin hablar, y escuchar sin oír,_

_Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín,_

_Es tiempo de vivir…_

_Bésame en tiempo de Vals-_

_Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres-_

_Sin parar de bailar;_

_Haz que este tiempo de Vals-_

_Un, dos, tres, un dos, tres-_

_No termine jamás._"

Fi raised her head and searched the other's face, finding it completely relaxed... she wanted to pull away. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable with him that instant and frankly, it made her feel strange. She wasn't supposed to _feel _anything. But before being able to release herself, Ghirahim tightened his hold around her and looked at her with those dark eyes speaking his confusion for him, the smallest bit of irritation tainting them.

"We shouldn't do this, we aren't supposed t-" Her warning was cut short by a laugh coming from her captor.

"Who's there to say what we are and aren't allowed to do right now? There are no judging eyes and both of us need to relax for a moment. We aren't defying orders so stop worrying right now, little Miss Perfect."

Whatever hint of worry there was in her eyes was pushed aside by mild irritation and she patted his cheek harshly in a small slap. "Do not call me that." His answer was a simple smirk before continuing where they had stopped.

"_Tiempo de Vals, tiempo para viajar_

_Por encima del sol, por debajo del mar;_

_Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar,_

_No es tiempo de verdad._

_Tiempo de Vals, tiempo para abrazar,_

_La pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar,_

_Y elevarse violenta como un huracán,_

_Es tiempo en espiral._

_Bésame en tiempo de Vals-_

_Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres-_

_Sin parar de bailar;_

_Haz que este tiempo de Vals-_

_Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres-_

_No termine jamás…_"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright, Fi?" Link asked for what must have been the tenth time in the last 5 minutes, peeking over his shoulder to look at the hilt of his sword flashing a faint blue followed by a light chime.<p>

"I am, Master. If you'll let me inquire, why are you asking?" Came the reply, robotic tone always present but the dash of curiosity breaking the monotone.

"You're acting... really happy, not that it's a bad thing but I hardly ever hear you hum to yourself. What's that tune you're humming anyway?"

This time she took a bit longer to answer. "It's a simple song used during certain celebrations and occasions, however there is a 10% probability of it being useful for the quest. I suggest not worrying about that, Master. I must ask though, does it bother you, the humming I mean?"

The blonde pushed away a branch blocking his way as he moved through Faron Woods, making sure there was no danger ahead before replying. "No, I don't mind. It's actually pretty nice and it does keep things from going too quiet, it doesn't bother me if you want to continue."

"Thank you, Master. A report, there is a flock of Keese above your location."

"Wait, wha-" The blonde barely had enough time to unsheathe the sword and swing as the bats screeched and dived for him.

* * *

><p><em>Vals' time is backwards' time, <em>_Where doing the usual is starting again, __Where the world stops and watches you spin, __It's time to love…_

_Vals' time, time to feel, __And talking without speaking, and hearing without listening, __A silence that breaks in the air a violin, __It's time to live…_

_Kiss me during Vals' time- __One, two, three, one, two, three- W__ithout stopping the dance; __Make this Vals' time- __One, two, three, one, two, three- __Last forever._

_Vals' time, time to travel, A__bove the sun, under the sea; __Without knowing if I'm leading or letting you lead, __It isn't real time._

_Vals' time, time to embrace, __The passion you prefer and making it spin, __And ascending violently like a hurricane, __It's time in spiral._

_Kiss me during Vals' time- __One, two, three, one, two, three- __Without stopping the dance; __Make this Vals' time- __One, two, three, one, two, three- __Last forever…_


End file.
